


The Very Beginning(Marauder's Era) 1st & 2nd Year

by TalleyBear



Series: The Chronicles of Ylva Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crushes, F/M, Full Moon, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Magic, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Wands, Werewolves, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Sirius Black and his twin sister, Ylva Black are finally heading to Hogwarts for their first year. The twins are inseparable, and are attached at the hip, probably as a way to always feel strong. Both like pranks, but Ylva has a keen interest in reading that catches the one and only Remus Lupin's eye.See how Sirius and Ylva make their way through Hogwarts, hanging onto only a thread by their parents, in Book One of the Chronicles of Ylva Black.





	1. 0. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Ylva is a name that means shewolf which is symbolic and ironic considering who my OFC is paired with. Updates may be slow, do to limited knowledge in the Marauder's era of Hogwarts.

**The Very Beginning**

 

**//Preface//**

**The Black family were not known for being kind,** as they are mostly arrogant purebloods, who hate muggleborns and halfbloods alike. The Noble House prides itself in their long line of Slytherin purebloods, who are the only ones deserving of magic--According to Voldemort and his followers-- and as such think that all non pureblood wizards and blood traitors should be arradicted from existence.

Sirius and Ylva's parents, were certainly not not exceptions to this. These twins were known for their constant mischief, and we're frequently punished for the simplest offence. The Black's youngest son, Regulus, was the most loved child. Cold and excepting of his parents horrid beliefs, he absorbed everything his parents said like a sponge, without question.

While Ylva was treated a little kinder than Sirius, she was always referred to by her real name. _Ylvanaka,_ made the girl feel sick, which is why she preferred to be called Ylva. Sirius and even Regulus, called her Ylva, but her parents always referred to her a Ylvanaka.

Sirius did find it amusing, that simply removing the naka part of her name, and using what was left over, made her happy. Ylva, liked her preferred name better, simply for an odd reason. She'd found out from a book that she'd read when she was younger, that the name Ylva meant she-wolf.

It stuck so, Sirius and Regulus only referred to her as her full name, whenever they were trying to annoy her. Ylva, knowing it would be futile, never asked either of her parents to call her Ylva, after the first and unsuccessful time.

After asking her mother that first and only time, all she felt was a sharp stinging in her cheek. She was shocked, as she hadn't even seen her mother raise her hand. Her father watched from the table, not even looking remotely fazed, by his wife's actions.

Ylva knew then that any love her parents had for her was purely conditional. Sirius already knew this, but comforted her nonetheless. They were inseparable growing up, and after they turn 11, that doesn't change in the least.

Their mother and father's anger, were what they feared the most. They were already screw ups, in their parents' minds, so now that they are going to Hogwarts, Slytherin was the only way that they wouldn't get disowned.

Being certain that it would piss their parents off, they both hoped to get into Griffindor. While Sirius mostly hoped for Griffindor, Ylva was struck between choosing between the house of the brave, and the house of Ravenclaw.

She knew either would trigger her parents, so it didn't really matter what house she got. Even being terrified of her parents' untamable wrath, wasn't enough to stop her from defying them. The abuse and trauma had gone on too long, but she hoped they could be disowned and be forced to live on the streets.

Most children who lived on the streets would call her crazy for even thinking that. But she figured anything was better than her parents' constant and traumatizing physical and verbal abuse. Although she wouldn't do anything without Sirius's input, as she couldn't live without her brother.

She'd miss Regulus, even if he was their parents little Angel, terribly. Even if he'd agreed with their parents thoughts on blood supremacy, he was still her brother. But she knew Regulus wouldn't do anything to make her parents hate him, he followed their every order, and absorbed all the negativity without complaint.

As such she knew the day would come that both her and Sirius would be disowned, and both their names would be burned off the family tree. Only this, would free them from their constant torment, and put an end to the abuse. Hopefully they could find somewhere else, when that day came.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Mummy, is this how you and Uncle Siri became free?"A young black haired child with hazel eyes sat in his mother's lap, looking up with wide curious eyes. His mother had his dark hair, but instead of hazel her eyes were a bright stormy blue.

"Yes, James."The young mother stared down at her son fondly, playing with his hair."Mom!"The boy complained as she messed up his hair. She chuckled at that, pulling away from her son's now messy hair.

A picture sat on the floor in front of them, revealing a group of five people. A boy with messy hair, and round glasses, was to the left of his mother. Another boy with dark hair, was standing to the right of her, his arm over her shoulder."Is that, Daddy?"

Her son was looking at the other two boys, but was looking pointedly at the taller boy. A scar was clear as day on the boy's face, his face resembling that of her son's father."Yes, that's him..."

The younger version of Remus John Lupin stared back at her, almost into her soul.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Sorry if it was bad. This won't really make any sense until everything is written.I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 

 


	2. I. Family Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Expectations ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ylva is the female version of the name Ulf, which means wolf.

***Mackenzie Foy is who I chose to be Ylva Black.***

**The Very Beginning**

 

**//Family Expectations//**

**Ylva**

**My hand gripped Sirius's tighter** as we held our Hogwarts letters in our hands. Our identical sets of eyes, looked down at them, knowing that this could be our possible stretch to freedom. Our mother was in the kitchen, not paying us any mind, which was truly a relief.

Our parents watched us with disapproving eyes on a daily basis, not even caring of mine and Sirius's feelings. My twin was naturally less emotional, but I could see the sadness in his eyes every time mother praised Regulus for his every action.

I tried not to have hatred for Regulus, because it wasn't really his fault, I doubt he meant to steal Mother's attention. But in all honesty, I'd actually prefer if he kept her attention, because when we did gain her attention, it usually ended in punishment.

Sirius was the prank master, while I was his more boring, book loving sister. Although he said he loved me just the way I am, I knew he secretly wished that I would pull pranks with him. Fear, was the reason I usually kept out of it, even though it made me feel like a coward.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The Hogwarts Express was beautiful, as we spotted it, after passing through the barrier. Sirius pulled my hand into his own, in an attempt to not lose each other in the crowd. However, the plan failed, as we were separated, an instant feeling of loneliness bubbling in my chest. My breath caught in my throat, my heart beginning to pound as my mother's words echoed in my skull.

_"Ylvanaka, Sirius, you too will get into Slytherin, or you will be severely punished! Ylvanaka, you disrespectful child!You must look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!"_

My thoughts were cut off as I stumbled into someone, taller than me, me falling to the ground. The stranger offered their hand out to me, I hesitantly accepted their hand, looking up towards the stranger. It was a boy, who looked to be my age, with a smile on his face.

What caught my eye however, was the jagged scar that ran across his face. It didn't detract from his admitibly cute appearance at all, matter a fact it made him look even cuter... My face flushed at my thoughts, making me mentally slap myself.' _No, Ylva! You've just met him, you can't be liking him...Yet'_

My vision focused, as I was broke out of my thoughts again, now noticing the boy was staring at me. Not in a creepy way, more like a slightly friendly way. I gave a light shake of my head, before shaking his hand in a friendly manner."Ylva...Black."I introduced myself, hesitating before saying my last name.

"Remus...Lupin."He seemed to notice my hesitation, and quickly tried to make me feel better by basically mocking me. It wasn't in a cruel or taunting way either, it was in a joking and sincere manner. It worked, I cracked a smile at him, one of the first true smiles I'd had in years.

"So, your not as bad as most people expect you'd to be."He told me.

I frowned, a little confused, until he quickly elaborated."It's just that...You don't seem like a pureblood supremacist, who hates all muggleborns and halfbloods, to me."I nodded, knowing it was true, both me and Sirius were unlike the rest of our family.

As in, we didn't really believe in the concept of blood superiority, that my parents seemed so adamant about. Blood superiority was stupid, mainly because it doesn't make any sense. Why should someone be judged solely on their blood Status, when so many purebloods are stuck up.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Remus and me found an empty compartment together, all the while I hoped we'd find Sirius. I still was slightly nervous without him by my side, but Remus seemed to have a calming feeling to him. It helped to where I wasn't as nervous as earlier, and my anxiety was almost gone.

He was now reading a book, that I didn't recognize, seeming to be lost in whatever it was that he was reading. I was sitting next to him, trying to glance at the book to find out what he was reading. He noticed my attempt and looked up at me with his hazel eyes.

"What're you reading..?"

I finally gained enough courage to ask him, but nervously looked away as he met my eyes. Even though we just met I felt like I could trust him, which was odd since because of my family I had some trust issues.

"Treasure Island."

I furrowed my brows at that, not recognizing the title. Although it could be a muggle book, which would explain why I didn't recognize it. My family were against anything muggle like, but then again a lot of pureblood families were.

"Is that a muggle book..?"I questioned curiously, looking at him with clear interest and intrigue. He nodded at that, smiling at me. I smiled back, feeling happy at the prospect of making a new friend. Since I didn't really like most purebloods, the ones that think blood status matters, and since my parents wouldn't allow me to have anybody but purebloods as friends, I haven't had any friends except for Sirius.

"So, you're muggleborn then?"It wasn't meant to be a rude question, but I cringed when I said it. I really hoped he wouldn't hate me for asking, and that he would still be my friend. He tensed a little at the question, but relaxed when he saw the regret evident on my face.

"Halfblood, actually..."

"Oh...Sorry if I offended you..."

I looked down scared to how he'd react, but he didn't glare at me. He smiled a little, realizing that I wasn't trying to be rude by asking that, and that I felt bad immediately after asking. I smiled back, still a little wary.

"It's okay."

I blushed a little at his close proximity, embarrassed, until the compartment opened. There were three boys in the entry way: a boy with messy hair and glasses, a kind of short rat like boy, and... My brother. I was happy to see him, that my excitement overwhelmed me, causing me to jump up and hug him."Good to see you, Siri!"

Sirius winced a little at my loud tone--even though half the time he was louder than me-- before hugging me back."Um, Ylva..."I loosened my grip on him, as I remembered the other people in the room."Oh, sorry..."

He shook his head at me."Oh, what would you do without me, sis?"And there it is, he was back to his arrogant and cocky self in a matter of seconds. Huffing, I smacked his shoulder in a playful manner, smiling the whole time."Ow..." We all started laughing as Sirius complained.

"Oh I like you!"The boy with glasses snorted before holding his hand out to me. I was still smiling, feeling happiness that I hadn't really ever felt before. The boy holding his hand out, had hazel eyes, with dark messy hair.

"Ylva Black."

"Black, huh? James Potter."

I smiled at him, before looking towards the shorter boy who nervously smiled at me."P-Peter Pettigrew..."He stuttered out. He didn't really seem to be nervous until I said my last name, which made me think a little. He'd probably heard the same stories about the Black family as everyone else, and was probably scared that I'd be like the rest of my family.

"Who are you?"Sirius questioned his arm now over my shoulder. He was looking at Remus who hadn't said a word this entire time."That's Remus."I introduced my new found friend, to my brother, James, and Peter."I met him after we got separated."

My brother nodded at that, coming fully into the compartment, along with James and Peter. I took my spot next to Remus, while Sirius sat next to me, and the other two sat across from us. Remus was once again reading his Treasure Island book, and I got out my recently acquired potions book to read over.

Sirius, after glancing down at the book, grabbed it from my hands, moving it whenever I attempted to grab it. Annoyance flowed through my body, as I got slightly more upset. I didn't even realize my hair had turned red until, I noticed all of them except for Sirius staring at me.

"What?"Peter gave me a nervous look.

"Y-Your hair..."

I blushed at that, immediately realizing what he meant. Yes, I'm a Metamorphmagus. Usually I have better control over it, but whenever I feel intense emotions, like anger, my hair changes. My eyes will change too, but strangely, they only change fully when I want them too: otherwise, only the ring around my pupils will change.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?"

At my nod James smiled."That's so, cool."I noticed Remus had been staring at me this entire time, so I offered him a smile. I was still slightly embarrassed so my hair turned pink, intensifying the deep blush present on my face.

I winced a little as something dropped in my lap, it was the book Sirius had took from me. Smiling at my twin, I smiled, making my hair turn blue. This time it was intentional, as I felt comfortable with everyone now.

At home the only people I allowed to see my abilities were Sirius and Regulus. Our parents knew I was a Metamorphmagus, of course, but didn't want me to change my appearance. When I was younger it was difficult, but eventually I learned how to control it.

If I'm paying enough attention, even while feeling an intense emotion, I can still keep it under control. The only time that control slipped, was when I was with people I trusted. Which showed how much I trusted the people, after I had basically just met them.

Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Sorry if anything seems off about the characters. Also sorry if the Metamorphmagus thing is wrong.**

 

 

 


	3. Metamorphmagus & OC Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info about Ylva, and Metamorphic traits.

[Metamorphmagus Eye Color Chart](http://orig00.deviantart.net/56e6/f/2011/229/5/5/eye_color_chart_redone_by_altered_worlds-d46uvsn.jpg)

**While the eye colors will stay similar to this chart,** **Hair colors will be different, which is why I'm making this.*Also I'll be trying to get the next chapter up soon.***

**Eye Color(both of Ylva's eyes(outer rings of her irises if they change without her telling them too) change color):**

**Yellow Brown: Sick/ ill**

**Brown: Worry- Panic**

**Red Brown: Sarcastic - Irritated**

**Red: Serious- Mad- Furious- Rage**

**Light Orange: Excited**

**Dark Orange: Drunk**

**Yellow: Hope**

**Light Green: Shocked/ Surprised**

**Green: Jealous/ Envy**

**Dark Green: Guilty**

**Ice Blue: Spacing Out**

**Blue: Joy/ Happy**

**Dark Blue: Confused**

**Purple: Offended**

**Violet: Calm/ Neutral**

**Light Pink: Embarrassed**

**Dark Pink: Flirty- Love**

**Aqua: Tired/ Sleepy**

**Grey: Lonely- Sad- Devastated**

**Black: Intimidating/Dark/Threatening**

**White: Fear**

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**Hair Color:**

**Dark/Blood Red: Anger**

**Bright Pink: Embarrassment**

**Light Pink: Nervous**

**Bright Purple: Love**

**Light Purple: Attraction**

**Dark Blue: Sad**

**Light Blue: Excited/Happy**

**Black: Threatening/Intimidating**

**Grey: Lonely- Devastated- Hurt/injured**

**White: Danger**

**Yellow: Worried**

**Dark Green: Scared**

**Light Green: Envy**

**Bright Orange: Confusion**

**Light Orange: Sick/ Ill**

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

**Full Name: Ylvanaka "Ylva" Hazel Black*Ylva means she-wolf***

**Species: Human(Metamorphmagus)**

**Hair Color: Medium Brown**

**Eye Color: Bluish Grey but Stormy Blue in Certain lighting**

**Height: 144 cm(4'7 or 56.693 in)**

**Birthday: November 3rd, 1959**

**Blood Status: Pure Blood**

**Wand: 9.75 inches, Willow wood, with the core of Dragon Heart String.**

**Hogwart's House: *You'll find out***

**Family(The ones she is concerned about, but still biological; Only includes relatives as close as cousins & and/or who are relevant to the story.): Sirius Black(Twin Brother; Alive), Regulus Black(Younger Brother; Alive), Walburga Black(Mother; Alive), Orion Black(Father; Alive), Cygnus Black(Uncle; Alive), Druella Black(Aunt; Deceased), Andromeda Black(Cousin; Alive), Narcissa Black(Cousin; Alive), Bellatrix Black**

**Friends:*You'll find out***

**Best Friends: *You probably already know***

**Crush: Remus(Later)**

**Likes: Pranks, books, Animals, Studying, Quidditch, Jokes, most colors, kind people, snow, the night, chocolate, food, ghosts, healing, werewolves**

**Dislikes: Bullies, most of the Black Family(With a few exceptions), Death eaters, Voldemort, most pureblood families(that believe in blood supremacy), dark magic**

**Personality: Due to the torment both her and Sirius have endured throughout their childhood, she is very insecure and quiet. She trusts her twin's judgement, and tends to only trust people if he trusts them. Ylva has become very controlled with her Metamorphic abilities, around her parents, as they dislike her eyes changing to reflect her emotions. Her abilities become less controlled around the people she trusts, which basically means, she doesn't trust her own parents and most of her family for that matter.**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

***I'll probably update this later***

***Sorry for the long wait, I'll really try to get the next chapter written and posted***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. II. Griffindor or Ravenclaw..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to Hogwarts.

**The Very Beginning**

**//Griffindor or Ravenclaw//**

**Ylva**

**My hair now returned to it's natural color,** I resumed reading the potions textbook. Remus had also returned to his reading, all the while I kept glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I also made sure to keep an eye on my brother, as I knew he'd probably try to take my book away again.

I doubt my brother even took a second look at the books after making sure they were the right books. My brother definitely didn't like that I enjoyed reading educational books. He didn't get as annoyed when I read fantasy books, and adventure books. According to him I shouldn't be reading educational books because they'll rot my mind.

I had already read all the textbooks, however, but was looking over the potions one. Sirius didn't enjoy education like I did, if anything he despised it, but he was still really exited to go to Hogwarts. Maybe part of it is the fact that we would be going to someplace we'd heard so much about, but I also suspected it could have to do with the fact that we would be away from our parents for a while.

Though we'd still have to go back home for Christmas, and Summer, if we don't get disowned. If we don't, it's very likely that we'll be punished severely for being in anything but Slytherin. Sirius always told me I was too kind, but he was wrong.

While it was true that I was kind to most people, I still had extensive trust issues. Mainly because of my family. Sirius was the exact opposite; he was very sociable person, but still had trauma from our family's abuse.

I broke out of my thoughts as I felt a though someone was watching me. Looking up through my lashes, I spotted Remus, looking away from his book and at me. My hair turned a bright shade of pink, my cheeks flushing as I realized he had been staring at me.. then again I was kinda staring at him too...

I was glad that my parents weren't here, because they would be mad that my hair keeps changing. Though if they were here, my hair wouldn't be changing, because I make certain that I keep control whenever I'm around them.

I could see Sirius looking between me and Remus curiously, as he took in my flushed appearance, and pink hair." _Ylvanaka..?_ " A glare immediately found its way onto my face, a part of my hair turning red, while the rest remained pink."What..?"

Gritting my teeth, I stared at him, glaring, but he seemed to be unaffected by it."Why are you blushing..?"He already knew why, by the look on his face, but Sirius just couldn't resist annoying me.

"I'm not blushing."That was a poor attempt at saving me from a little embarrassment, but very clearly, my twin wasn't falling for any of it."Your face is bright red.."He pointed out the obvious,".. and your hair only turns bright pink when your embarrassed."

"I'm not.. embarrassed..."

Sirius chuckled looking at me with amused eyes."You mad, Ylva?"I shook my head, trying to will my hair to turn back to it's normal brown color. It worked.. but streaks of bright pink and red were still visible.

"Siri..."I warned him, looking up with watery eyes. My eyes tended to water whenever I experienced embarrassment and anger, and that was when Sirius knew he needed to just shut up.

"Sorry..."He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

I sighed shaking my head, before noticing that the rest of the boys were watching us. Remus seemed to be blushing a little bit too, but the others seemed too distracted to notice his flushed appearance.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!" 

A giant man called out to all of the first years, his size could be considered Intimidating, but he honestly looks like a giant teddy bear. He had a nice, slightly messy, appearance, with kind eyes and a warm smile.

Siri had his hand clutched tightly around my own, watching the man with keen interest. The others were looking at him with awe, before the man spoke or bellowed again."C’mon, follow me—any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!"

"No more’n four to a boat!"

We all walked to the boats, and got into them, getting one of the best and spectacular views I had ever seen."Wow." The view was gorgeous, the beautiful view of Hogwarts, making my hair turn a light blue.

"Wow, indeed..."Siri sounded awestruck.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

A brown haired woman with a Stern but kind sense to her spoke to us, clad in typical wizard robes, with a pointed hat to go along with it. She wasn't too young, with most likely years of experience, which would probably make her a great teacher.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

She cleared her throat,"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly."

After those words she left, walking through a pair of doors and leaving us outside."It's amazing, isn't it..?"Remus asked startling me. I gave a small squeak, my hair instantly going to the bright pink, that it had been turning into alot lately.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you..."He apologized, his face flushing, as he now refused to meet my gaze. Before I could respond, the professor walked back out of the doors.

"We're ready for you now."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The great Hall of Hogwarts was nearly as beautiful as the view we had gotten while on the lake. There was what looked to be stars on the ceiling, floating lights littered over the tables, ghosts swarming through the great Hall, and lots of people sitting at said tables. The students at different tables, wore different colored robes, emphasizing their house.

"Isn't that amazing? It looks so much like the actual night sky."Siri stared at me,"I read about it in Hogwarts: A History..."Remus, who was now right next to me, smiled at me."That's brilliant."

A smiled, blushing a little, my hair turning a lighter shade of pink. A few students around us let out a gasp, whispering in awe of my color-changing hair. My blush deepened, as I tried to hide my red face behind my hair. Siri, squeezed my hand tighter, sensing my nervousness.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."The professor interrupted.

Said man stood up from the table,"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students.Thank you." ' _Forbidden forest? That doesn't sound ominous at all.'_

An old ruffed up hat, was presented to us, looking very underwhelming to be honest. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until it started singing. I winced a little, my hair turning bright pink and bright orange.

_"_ Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,

But don’t judge on what you see,

I’ll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There’s nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can’t see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you’ve a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You’ll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don’t be afraid!

And don’t get in a flap!

You’re in safe hands (though I have none)

For I’m a Thinking Cap!”

 

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."She started.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Black, Sirius."The woman called out, the boy next to me sighed, letting go of my hand.

He walked up to the woman, sitting down on the stool,  and the sorting hat was placed on his head. He met my eyes, I gave him an encouraging smile, still feeling a little nervous.

"Griffindor..!"

A let out a breath of both relief and and sadness, this was good and bad. Our parents would not take to kindly to this, expecially if I got into Griffindor, or another house, besides Slytherin.

"Black, Ylvanaka."

My heart dropped, my hair turning an even brighter pink.' _You can do this.. just take a deep breath.'_  I did what I thought, and it helped, a little.

I walked up to the professor, before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed on my head, making me flinch as I heard a voice inside my head.' _Another Black, Eh? Ylvanaka, is it..?'_  My hair turned a bright, fiery red, while I internally glared at the hat.

_'Right.. you prefer Ylva. Your a Metamorphmagus too.. a very rare and amazing talent.'_ The hat spoke again, seeming to be amused by my reaction.' _Get on with it...'_ I muttered.

' _Ah, yes.. a very peculiar one, aren't you..? You have the traits to fit into all four houses.. intelligence for Ravenclaw, kindness for Hufflepuff, bravery for Griffindor,'_ I furrowed my brow at the bravery one,' _..and cunning for Slytherin. Any of these would be perfect for you.'_

'Which house, then?'I asked,' _You come from the great house of Black, mostly Slytherins.. will you be the same as all of them, or will you follow your brother's path..?'_

_'I don't care which one.. just choose.'_

_'Alright then...'_ The hat started,"Better be.. Griffindor!"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

***Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.. hope you enjoyed it..!***

***I know I chose the obvious route with Griffindor, but it was the best option, for the story.***

__

**Author's Note:**

> Their won't be much between Remus and Ylva until book two, where they are older. This features their first and second year at Hogwarts, with a little fluff and some awkward crushes thrown in.


End file.
